I Like It Rough
by mileybabes
Summary: After a year of softcore, Bella was getting sick and tired of Edward's perfect facade. She decides to crack him, after all - she likes it rough. Oneshot, M for a reason.


**Because we all secretly want Edward Cullen to throw us on a bed and fuck us senseless. You're welcome.**

"Aah, Bella..." He moaned as he slowly finished his orgasm. I sighed as he pulled out of me and kissed the top of my head. He stalked off to the bathroom to wash off and I sat on the bed, not moving. I was pissed off. What _was _that? Seriously? It can't be called sex. It's much too slow and unpleasing. As it has been for far, far too long.

Let me explain.

I've been married to Edward Cullen for nearly 4 years now. High school sweethearts – we married when we were 17. But we'd been dating for more than 3 years anyway, so it wasn't like we hadn't thought about marriage before. He's all I could ever ask for. He's polite, he's romantic, and he's devastatingly good looking.

But now I'm quite annoyed. Last year, he'd gone out with his brothers one night and so the girls had invited me around to their apartment. When I was walking there, a group of guys attacked me and raped me. Alice and Rosalie had started to get worried when I hadn't turned up for an hour so they'd gone looking for me, and found me on the street. They took me straight to the hospital and I was forced to stay there for a few days for some tests. I didn't have any STD's or anything, nor was I pregnant so I guess it was okay. Well not okay as in it was okay for them to rape me, but you get what I mean.

But Edward blamed himself. He says that if he hadn't gone out that night, then the girls wouldn't have had to invite me over, or he could've dropped me off. I told him over and over again that he was being ridiculous, but it just changed his ways completely. Now, he never loses his temper and he doesn't raise his voice. When he makes love to me, it's never rough and he always makes sure that it's slow. Which irritates the crap out of me because I like it rough.

Sorry if that's a little too much info, but it's true. I do.

So I've been going for a whole year without even so much as hearing him raise his voice at me. When Edward got angry, it was the sexiest thing on Earth and it tended to lead to mind blowing sex. So you can imagine my frustration now.

But I had a plan. I was going to break him. Not literally break him but crack his perfect facade. And I knew exactly how. Que evil laugh.

"So let me get this straight. You're going to try and seduce my brother – which is gross on a whole different level, by the way – and when it doesn't work, you're going to piss him off?" Alice asked, her pixie voice higher over the phone. I sighed.

"Yup, that's it." I was hella nervous, waiting for him to return any moment. I sat there in my lingerie – courtesy of Alice, obviously – playing with a piece of lace on the panties. My legs wouldn't stay still, they were bouncing up and down and my toes were flexing constantly out of nerves. I heard a car door slam outside and my heartbeat picked up dramatically. "He's here, I gotta go," I said in a rush.

"Call me a--"

"Yeah bye!" I hung up, throwing the cell phone onto the bedside table and standing infront of the mirror to adjust the way I looked. I'd curled my hair, just how he liked it. He used to say he loved making love to me when I had curly hair because the next morning it looked like a lion's mane. Apparently that was attractive to him.

I'd worn red lipstick – he found that extremely attractive. I'd made my eyelashes extremely long – using at least 4 different mascara's to cake them. I'd put on the garter that we'd used at our wedding – he used to love it when I wore it to bed. I'd worn my highest heels, otherwise referred to by Rosalie as my fuck-pumps.

My lingerie was scary. It was blue, Edward's favourite colour on me. The bra was a half-cup push-up, with frilly lace around the edge of the cup and a bow inbetween the two cups. It gave my cleavage a boost, which he would hopefully appreciate. The panties were practically see-through, with the same frilly lace around the edge and a bow there too.

I took in a deep breath when I heard the front door slam downstairs. "Bella?" His angels voice called as he threw his keys onto the table by the front door and removed his jacket and shoes as he always did. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"I'm upstairs." I said, trying to sound firm. I checked the mirror once more, fluffing my hair a bit before scurrying into the ensuite bathroom to hide from him. A few seconds later, I heard the door of our bedroom creak open, and his footsteps crossing the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked, against the door. I let out a deep breath to calm myself.

"Sit on the bed." I ordered him, and smiled to myself when I heard his footsteps cross over to the middle of the room. I heard the springs on the bed bounce and I splashed cold water down my neck and chest to cool myself.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" He sounded so concerned, so now it was time to go. I sucked in a big deep breath and reconstructed my face to get rid of the nervous face I was holding. I put on my determined sexy face and stepped out, having the satisfaction of seeing his eyes pop wide when he saw me.

"No, it's not Edward," I said slowly, taking slow steps towards him. One because I was trying to be sexy and two because I would probably fall if I went fast.

He gulped. "Wh-what's wrong?" He stuttered, trying very hard not to stare at my chest but failing. I smirked and put a hand on my hip, stopping infront of him and extending one of my legs. His eyes trailed along it, stopping at my panties and his eyes popping wider.

"You see, it's been over a year since you've really fucked me," I said explained in a sultry voice, stepping forward and bending over to put my hands on his knees. Our faces were inches away, and his golden eyes were darkening. "And being honest with you Edward, I'm tired of all this innocent sex you're giving me. I want something rough," I whispered, leaning forward and biting his earlobe. I felt his shaky breath against my neck.

"You know I c-can't do that, Bella..." He said slowly and quietly, his hands hesitantly gripping my hips. I smirked in satisfaction and grabbed his hand, moving it down to my ass. He hesitated for a moment.

"Why not? You know you can do whatever you want to me," I straddled him, letting out a small chuckle when I felt his erection pressed against my core. "Well, it's safe to say that you want to... why don't you just take me, Edward?" I ground against him hard once, and was rewarded with a loud grunt. His nostrils flared and he closed his eyes.

"No, Bella," He whispered, trying to sound firm but epically failing. I ran my hands through his hair, and then down his neck to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. His hands were still on my ass, and he gave a firm squeeze. I smiled crookedly at him and threw his shirt across the room, littering kisses down his chest.

When I got to the top of his jeans, he grabbed my chin and brought me back up. "No, Bella I've already told you."

I tried to look innocent as I started to unbuckle his belt. "Why not, though? You want it, obviously. I'm tired of the softcore," I whispered, going to unzip his fly but his hands grabbed my fingers.

"Well I'm sorry, Bella, but that's all you're going to get. I refuse to hurt you." His calm voice never faultered, never raised. There was no sign of anger what so ever.

It seems the seducing part of my technique had failed. Plan B was now to be in action.

I groaned loudly, ripping my hands from his grasp and standing up. "Fine then, forget this. Sex is meant to be enjoyed, and you're not letting me enjoy it. I'm 21 for God's sake Edward – I need some excitement, not granny sex," I screamed, grabbing my phone and pretending to text someone.

"Who are you texting?" He asked, starting to walk towards me. I walked away from him, my eyes glued to the phone.

"Jacob."

His walking came to a stop, and I saw from the corner of my eye his body stiffen. He hated Jacob Black with a passion – me and Jacob had been best friends for a long time before I'd met Edward. But Jacob had always had a thing for me, and one time he'd text me in some horny frenzy saying how much he wanted to fuck me and all the thing's he'd do to me. I'd meant to forward it to Alice, but it ended up sending to Edward by accident. Boy was he pissed! Since then, the two boys couldn't be in the same room.

"Why? What good is he?" His voice was trying so hard to stay calm, but it was finally faltering. His breathing had accelled and his voice quivered.

I snapped my phone shut. "Edward, even by texting he gives me more than you do." I attempted to walk out of the room, but he stepped in front of me and grabbed my arm.

"You don't mean that,"

"Let go of me." I attempted to struggle out of his grasp, which was, admittedly, starting to hurt. Finally, pain!

"Where are you going?" He questioned, looking down at me with our faces inches apart.

"What is it to you? Let me go," I grabbed his fingers and attempted to unclasp them, but failed. I glared at him.

"Are you going to meet him?" He was finally starting to sound angry. "Are you going to meet Jacob?"

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" I challenged. "You're not going to do fucking anything, are you?" He was silent. I smirked angrily, shaking my head slowly. "There are things that I _need, _Edward. If you're not going to give them to me, then I've got no choice but to get them from someone else."

"If I don't give you what you want, why did you marry me?" His anger started to ooze through his calm facade, and it was amazing. But it made me feel quite guilty.

"You were different back then, Edward. You used to give me everything I needed and more," I yelled, trying to really set him off. "Now, I get fuck all." I released myself from his grasp – finally – and stepped back a bit. "I'm not made of glass, Edward! You won't even touch my ass." I shook my head at him, watching his eyes darken dramatically. "At least Jacob isn't pussy."

He snapped. He lurched forward and pushed me against the wall, attacking my mouth viciously. I groaned in triumph, knotting my fingers into his hair. His hands roamed my body, grabbing on my breasts and ass in particular. His tongue pushed into my mouth, revisiting familiar places that it hadn't seen in over a year. He pulled back, his hand holding my face. I looked up at him breathlessly.

"I'm not going to be gentle, Bella. You asked for this, so you'd better fucking like it." He warned, pressing his lips back to mine hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we started moving towards the bed. He released my lips from his and grabbed my hips. He forcefully turned me so I was facing away and bending over. His hands worshipped my ass for a moment, and then he ripped the panties from it. I guess Alice could always buy another pair. "You think I'm pussy, huh?" He asked through his teeth, slapping my ass hard. I groaned in surprise, sticking it out more as a reflex reaction. He slapped it repeatedly. "Am I still pussy, Bella?" He demanded, slapping it again harder. I let out a loud moan.

"We'll have to see about that, won't we?" I challenged, earning my last slap before he grabbed my hips again and twisted me to throw me on the bed. I landed on my bed and bounced slightly, causing my breasts to pop out from my revealling bra. His pupils dillated and he clambered on top of me, our faces inches apart and his erection pressing against my naked sex through his jeans. I reached down and grabbed it through the fabric, and he cursed under his breath. I smirked and rolled us over, commanding him to sit up. He did as he was told, and watched me with a smirk on his face while I rid him of his jeans. His legs dangled over the corner of the bed and I saw the tent in his boxers. I grinned up at him and slowly removed them, making sure I purposely stroked his erection for a split second. He moaned for a second, and grabbed my hair as I sucked it into my mouth. He was far too big for me to fit it all in, so my hands worked the parts my mouth couldn't. I looked up at him while I did it, and his eyes were clouded over with bliss. He watched me for a moment before tilting his head back and letting out a loud groan.

"Fuck yes, suck it Bella, suck my cock," He moaned, and I felt the moisture between my legs start to gather. "Ugh, yes!" He yelled as he spilled into my mouth, his groaning turning into panting as he came down from his high. I swallowed all he gave me, and stood up in front of him. I looked down on him and pushed him backwards, and climbed on top of him. He shifted us back so that he was sitting up against the bedframe, and attacked my mouth with his. His tongue explored my mouth, tasting himself.

I detached my mouth from our feiry kiss, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "You taste so good," I told him, biting his earlobe as his lips attacked my shoulder. They were obstructed by my bra, and he reached behind me to unclasp it. He took it off quickly and threw it across the room, staring at my breasts for a moment. He grabbed them and looked up at me, his erection reforming. I bent down to re-attach our mouths in a frenzied passionate kiss. I rubbed myself against him, and he groaned into my mouth.

We both broke away, gasping for air. We stared at eachother for a moment before he broke the silence. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and lifted myself off him slightly, grabbing his erection and setting myself down on it. We both let out loud moans, and I started to bounce on him.

It was a pleasure overload. I hadn't felt this good in such a long time, it was amazing. "Fuck, Edward," I gasped, arching my back and bouncing harder and faster. I felt myself coming close already, and I had to stop for a moment to make it last longer. I rolled my hips against him slowly, enjoying the feeling and moaning.

"Ugh, Bella that feels so fucking good, your pussy's so tight," He groaned, grabbing my breasts and squeezing them firmly. I grinned in pleasure and he suddenly stopped my movements. He told me to get off for a moment and he got off the bed, standing at the edge. He grabbed my hips and positioned me so I was on all fours, my ass facing him. He stuck his erection back into me, pounding hard and fast.

"Uhh, fuck god yes! Ohh Edward faster, ohh my god," I moaned, unable to believe how good it actually felt. He did as I said, and slammed into me faster. My moaning practically turned to screaming as the pleasure hightened. "Fuck Edward your cock is so good,"

"Am I still pussy, Bella?" He moaned, slapping my ass hard. I moaned out.

"No," was all I could make out at that moment. My stomach tightened and I felt an overwhelming wave flood over me. "Oh fuck Edward! _Oh fuck yes, _oh shit! Ahh God!" I yelled out as he slammed harder into me as I orgasmed. My orgasm milked his cock and he came inside me, moaning my name.

"Oh Bella, fuck," He grunted, slamming into me one final time as we both came down from our high. He removed himself from me and grabbed my hips, climbing back onto the bed and pulling me down next to him. I turned around so I was facing him. We smiled at eachother and his arm went around my waist, pulling me closer. He kissed the tip of my nose, and then my lips.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," I said, feeling guilty for our earlier argument. "Jacob is nothing to me compared to you, you know that," I told him, stroking his cheek with my thumb. He turned his head to kiss my palm.

"It's okay, baby," He shushed, stroking some hair out of my face and playing with my ear. He knew how that relaxed me. I smiled and closed my eyes, loving the feeling. He kissed my nose again, and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I love you," I told him, grabbing his hand from my ear and lacing our fingers. He smiled and his thumb carressed my hand.

"I love you too," He grinned. "I hope our sex is going to be like this from now on,"

I smirked and turned in his grasp so I was spooning him. "Oh don't worry, it will be."

"Good, 'cause guess what?"

"What?"

"I like it rough, too."

**Mmph, I hate Bella sometimes.  
Review's mkay. I might carry it on, if you want. I don't know.**

**Peace.**


End file.
